At neighborhood baseball fields and other sports facilities, it is often desirable to hang baseball equipment, such as, bats, gloves and helmets, from a fence of a dugout for easy retrieval. In addition, spectators and participants present at baseball games or similar sporting events often consume beverages as they watch or participate. At such times, it would be convenient if a drink container, such as a cup, a drink can or a drink bottle could be similarly hung from a fence within or near a dugout.
Chain link fences are typically found at fields and other areas where sporting events occur. The fabric of a chain link fence has diamond-shaped cells formed by intertwining wires that make up the chain link fence, and the fabric of the chain length fence is typically held in place by fence posts and rails. Because a chain link fence is rugged and sturdy, there have been a variety of devices that persons have developed to hold equipment and drinks to a chain link fence. It is generally desirable for such devices to be securely attached to a chain link fence during use, yet easily removable from the fence after use.